Amor Ninja
by Natalia shane
Summary: Un nuevo villano aparece en bajoterra, la banda de Shane va a detener al villano, pero el tiene una babosa desconocida y lanza la babosa e impacta a... Trixie mandándola a Norisville. Pero que pasa si Randy se enamora de Trixie
1. Chapter 1

**Esto es un Crossover espero que les guste a, este es un Crossover de Bajoterra con Randy Cunnigham **

_**EL Portal**_

**En Norrisville**

El ninja estaba peleando contra los robos-simios de McFist, en pocos minutos derroto a todos los Robos-simios.

El ninja agarro una cabeza de un Robo-simio y dijo:

Randy: ¡JA los vencí en poco tiempo McFist, suerte para la próxima!- Después de eso lanzó la cabeza del robo- simio y con su espada la partido en dos

**Mientras tanto en Industrias McFist… **

McFist grito furioso porque no pudo vencer al Ninja, empezó a decir algunas cosa

McFist: Muy pronto Ninja… voy a conocer tu debilidad y lo voy a usa en tu contra

…

**Mientras tanto en Bajoterra…**

La banda de Shane va en sus mecas-bestias a dirección a la caverna Campo Callado

Trixie: Eli ¿Qué pasa en la caverna?

Eli: un Chico encapuchado está atacando la caverna y hay muchos heridos

Kord: Y porque está atacando la caverna

Eli solo se encogió de Hombros, llegaron a la caverna el encapuchado sonrío

Eli: Detente

Xx: ¿Quién me obliga?

Pronto: Pronto el magnifico

Eli, Kord, Trixie: ¡Pronto!

Pronto: Okey me callo

El encapuchado coloco una babosa misteriosa en su lanzadora y el disparo directamente a la banda (inventen la babosa, a mí me da flojera inventarla) creando un vórtice toda la banda se estaba agarrando de algo resistente, el encapuchado coloco una babosa carnero en su lanzadora y la disparo, la babosa fue directo a Trixie, Trixie vio que la babosa fue directo a ella no puedo hacer nada rápido y le dio haciendo que se desmayara y se suelto de su agarre y el vórtice la succionó y se cerró.

Eli, Kord y Pronto: ¡TRIXIE!

…

**Mientras tanto en Norisville…**

Un vórtice apareció en el cielo y del vórtice cayó una chica Peli-roja y luego se cerró el vórtice, la Peli-roja abrió los ojos que eran de color verdes- esmeraldas, se paró y se sobo los ojos y al quitarse su manos de sus ojos se asusto a ver que no estaba en Bajoterra, tiene la misma ropa, pero no tenía su cinturón de babosas , no tenía la estrella que tiene el símbolo Shane, su cámara no era la misma sino ahora era las cámara de video de la Superficie, y su cabello ya no estaba recogido por sus dos coletas sino ahora era un trenza y no tenía su lanzadora, muchas preguntas pasaron por su cabeza pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por alguien.

Xx: Hola, ¿Qué haces aquí sola?- Trixie se volteo y vio a…

**CONTINUARA…**

**¿Quién era el que hablo? ¿Cómo va a volver Trixie a Bajoterra? No lo se descúbranlo pronto.**

**Este es mi primer Crossover de mis dos seres favoritas espero que les allá gustado.**

**Nota: Me voy a tardar en actualizar esta historia okey.**

**Gracias Connie por darme el nombre para este fic en serie como te quiero Connie mí querida hermana **

**Se despide su querida amiga**

**Natalia, Cambio y fuera**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aquí el segundo capítulo de mi primer crossover espero que les guste…**

_**¿Dónde estoy?**_

Xx: Hola, ¿Qué haces aquí sola?- Trixie se volteo y vio a un chico de pelo morado y de ojos azules, con una chaqueta color verde oscuro, debajo de la chaqueta una playera color roja con un símbolo blanco, pantalón de color negro y zapatos color morado

Trixie: en… ¿En donde estoy?

Xx: En Norisville… soy Randy- Dijo mientras estiraba su mano

Trixie: Trixie… esto es la superficie- dijo mientras aceptaba la mano

Randy: ehh… creo que si… eres nueva en la secundaria Norisville

Trixie: Si… si soy nueva… ehh sabes donde esta esa secundaria- Trixie se puso nerviosa al ver esos ojos azules

Randy: si… voy directo a ella si quieres te puedo acompañar- Randy se puso nerviosa al ver los ojos Verde-Esmeralda de la chica

**PDV DE RANDY…**

Después de haber derrotado a todos eso Robos-Simios me quite el traje de ninja para dirigirme a la escuela ya que me había ido a destruir a los Robos-Simios y deje solo a Howard, pero al ver al cielo vi un ¿Vórtice? Y cayo una chica del vórtice fui a donde cayó la chica y la vi… solo diré que… esa chica era lo más hermoso que allá visto, sus ojos eran como una esmeralda y su cabello rojo como el fuego, le dije que si era nueva en la secundaria y me dijo que si… eso me alegro la iba a tener cerca pero tengo una pregunta… ¿De dónde viene si fue ella la que cayó del Vórtice?

**FIN DEL PDV DE RANDY…**

**Mientras tanto en bajoterra (y con el novio alterado XD) **

Toda la banda estaba preocupada al ver que Trixie había sido succionada por él, Eli estaba en el centro vio que estaba la lanzadora de ella, su cinturón de babosas, sus babosas y su cámara.

Eli: Tenemos que saber dónde esta

Kord: Eli… Trixie debe de estar en otra dimensión como vamos a saber dónde estará

Eli: Katherine nos ayudara… no quiero que algo le pasara

**CONTINUARA…**

**Olaaaaaaa que les pareció este capítulo bueno les voy a decir algo no sé cuándo pero voy a actualizar LA BABOSA DEL TIEMPO y LA MALDAD SURGE **

**ESPERENLO **

**Se despide su querida amiga, comelona**

**Natalia, Cambio y Fuera **


End file.
